1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicles and utility trailers and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for a multi-position tailgate adjustment mechanism facilitating suspension of a tailgate in multiple positions that each retain the tailgate's external appearance and full load-carrying capacity.
2. Prior Art
In certain situations, it may be desirable to have a low loading height on a vehicle. In the past, attempts to lower vehicle loading height have focused in two primary areas. First, attempts have been made to lower the bed height of certain vehicles. While this may work well for trailers and special purpose vehicles, it is problematic for multi-use vehicles like pickup trucks, which have certain structural limitations and clearance requirements. Second, attempts have been made to add hoists to vehicles. While hoists neutralize the need for a lower loading height by simply lifting the load for the user, they are typically large, heavy, and expensive. Thus, neither of these two areas of improvement is particularly helpful for the average pickup truck user.
Currently, many vehicles, including pickup trucks, have tailgates. However, a typical tailgate is of no assistance in raising or lowering vehicle loading height. Conventional tailgates pivot between a closed position and an open position. The open position is typically ninety degrees of rotation from the closed position. Accordingly, a typical tailgate in the open position forms an extension to the bed of the vehicle. Thus, the loading height of a vehicle with a tailgate is typically the height of the bed.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an inexpensive and unobtrusive apparatus and method for either raising or lowering the loading height of a vehicle like a common, everyday, pickup truck. Additionally, what is needed is a tailgate that retains its full load-bearing capacity in a partially open position, which position may provide increased retention of loads extending longer than the cargo area of the pickup truck.